Elite 4 (level)
Elite 4 is the 40th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the fourth level of the Epilogue. Plot Having made his/her way through Victory Road, Satoshi arrives at the entrance to the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau, but his/her path is blocked by the Elite Four. Satoshi tells Koga that he/she is glad to see him and tells him they need to combine forces to defeat Mewthree as he is somewhere at the League with . Koga, however, tells Satoshi he already knows this and tells that the Champion is waiting for him, causing Satoshi to realize he and the other Elite Four members are being controlled by Mewthree. Lance then tells Koga he will take over and introduces himself. He states that in order to reach Ash one has to defeat all four of them in a row. He tells Satoshi to just give up and go home as all humans will soon be gone. Satoshi, however, is not discouraged and is ready to fight. Satoshi then follows the Elite Four inside the Pokémon League building. In the first room, Satoshi meets the first member of the Elite Four, Lorelei, an Ice-type specialist. Lorelei proves to be quite a challenge as her Pokémon are able to use special moves. She has her Dewgong layer the floor in ice, allowing her Pokémon to move faster. Furthermore, her Slowbro is able to freeze all of Satoshi's non-Ice types while her Cloyster and Jynx are able to use the move Brain Freeze to slow down his/her Pokémon. Despite these tactics and Satoshi's Pokémon being continuously damaged by Lorelei's Lapras's Hail, Satoshi is able to come out on top, freeing Lorelei from her control and allowing him/her to advance to the next room. Elite 4 Layout Lorelei.png|Layout of Lorelei's room Elite 4 Layout Koga.png|Layout of Koga's room Elite 4 Layout Bruno.png|Layout of Bruno's room Elite 4 Layout Lance.png|Layout of Lance's room In the next room, Koga is waiting for Satoshi. Koga has his Poison-type Pokémon use status moves to slowly whittle Satoshi's Pokémon down, while also using moves with side effects. Just like his daughter, he also possesses a Giant Muk, which uses the same special poisonous gas as . Satoshi, however, manages to get around Koga's tactics and defeat him, freeing him from Mewthree's control as well. Satoshi then proceeds to the third room, where he/she encounters Bruno. Despite facing a former ally, Satoshi begins his/her battle. Bruno's Pokémon use their sheer strength to attempt to defeat Satoshi, but his Pokémon are ultimately defeated. Having freed Bruno from his control, Satoshi goes through the door leading to the fourth room. In the fourth room, Satoshi is welcomed by Lance, the final and strongest member of the Elite Four. Lance's Pokémon know powerful moves able to severely harm Satoshi's Pokémon. He also has his Dragonair manipulate the weather using Rain Dance and Sunny Day, powering up his Pokémon's Water and Fire-type moves respectively, as well as guaranteering his Dragonite's Thunder to hit in the former's case. After a tough fight, however, Satoshi manages to defeat Lance, finally freeing him from his control. Lance thanks Satoshi for freeing him and the other members and tells him/her that Mewthree is weakened, but also afraid. Satoshi then prepares to enter the Champion's room to face Ash. Major events * Satoshi arrives at the Indigo Plateau. * Satoshi meets up with Bruno again and meets Lorelei, Koga, and Lance for the first time, but learns they are all under Mewthree's control. * Satoshi takes on the Elite Four and manages to defeat them, freeing them from their control. 'Debuts' * Lorelei * Koga * Lance Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Lorelei * Koga * Bruno * Lance 'Pokémon' * Slowbro (Lorelei's) * Dewgong (Lorelei's) * Cloyster (Lorelei's) * Jynx (Lorelei's) * Lapras (Lorelei's) * Muk (Koga's; giant) * Zubat (Koga's) * Venonat (Koga's) * Koffing (Koga's) * Golbat (Koga's) * Venomoth (Koga's) * Weezing (Koga's) * Grimer (Koga's) * Hitmonlee (Bruno's; Brucy) * Hitmonchan (Bruno's) * Machamp (Bruno's) * Onix (Bruno's) * Dragonair (Lance's) * Gyarados (Lance's; ×2; one Shiny) * Aerodactyl (Lance's) * Dragonite (Lance's) * Charizard (Lance's) Trivia * This level has the most spots, having 72 spots in total. * When this level was originally released, defeating Lance would sometimes result in a black screen that froze the game, preventing completion of the level. ** This bug was later fixed as one could click "Elite 4 Black Screen fix" in the game's Pokémon Center. However, this opened up , allowing the player to skip this level. ** Another bug would cause the screen to go black a few seconds into the level, freezing the game as well. * Originally, Karen was supposed to be the first Elite Four member in this level as she appeared on the level's original icon. She was later replaced by Lorelei for unknown reasons. * Bruno and Koga are depicted as the second and third Elite Four members on the level's icon respectively. This order is reversed in the actual level. Category:Levels Category:Story levels